


and it ends in a sea of fire

by w0lfmoon



Series: Game of Coping Fanfics [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I hate D&D, This finale WRECKED me in the worst way, i cannot look at Jon or any of the Starks, i wish Drogon and Yara and Greyjoy went on a revenge spree, this is a result of all that rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: this is nothing more than a grieving piece because Daenerys deserves better.





	and it ends in a sea of fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have Drogon a POV because fuck it. And I pray Drogon goes and haunts Jon beyond the wall. I’m just so angry and sad. That’s all this is.

she was dead.

 

and _he_ killed her. 

 

How love had doomed Daenerys Targaryen, mother of dragons, breaker of chains, now a lonely corpse being held by her last surviving son. The beast hasn’t stopped crying since leaving with his mother. His sweet mother who could never wake. The mother who cradled him as she emerged from the flames. The mother he carried across various lands. 

 

vanquished with a slice of a dagger. of all things. 

 

He was a dragon, a beast that never really thought of much, but he felt deep inside his dragon heart. He hated the man who destroyed his mother, he hated the metal chair that consumed her. He hated them all. He hated and hated. He wants to wash them all in dragonfire, he wants to feel their bones between his teeth. He will knock their buildings down. He wanted them all reduced to ash and bone. 

 

He knew he’d be back, and there were would be no man left alive until he found the Man. The one who loved his mother and then left her on the floor in her own blood.

 

Drogon would find a way to avenge his mother. But for now, he must take her far across the sea, to a place where she could rest forever, away from the vile men who sought to ruin her. Away from the pain, in a warm city surrounded by lemon trees. 


End file.
